1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration reduction unit, a lens barrel and a camera, which are provided with a magnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera having a vibration reduction mechanism for moving a lens unit in a direction perpendicular to its optical axis to mitigate image blur due to blurring caused by the hand of the photographer has been known.
A technique in which a magnetic sensor is used to detect the positions of the lens unit in such a camera (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-26779) has also been disclosed.
In the case where such a camera is constructed as e.g., a lens-integrated type compact camera, an optical system for vibration reduction may be located in the vicinity of a shutter unit or an aperture unit.
Such a case has led to the problem in that the accuracy of the positional detection of the optical system for vibration reduction based on the magnetic sensor is decreased if the magnetic fields caused by actuators driving the shutter, aperture or the like are sensed by the magnetic sensor, thus interfering with accurate operation of the vibration reduction.
In addition, it has led to another problem: if the actuator is disposed so that the magnetic fields caused by these actuators do not influence the magnetic sensor, then the size of the apparatus cannot be reduced.